


Blackout

by asmyami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Asphyxiation, Gen, Near Death Experiences, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmyami/pseuds/asmyami
Summary: A Talon mission gone sideways, Sombra has to deal with an unexpected guest in her attempt to escape from Overwatch operatives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for flying Crackship Airlines, we hope you have a safe voyage. 
> 
> Can be read as pre-shipping or just gen, whatever your heart desires. Let me know if it needs more tags! I'm the worst at thinking up tags.

This was absolutely not where Sombra wanted to be. Her modified SMG emptied and she clicked her tongue, ejecting the spent magazine and forming a new one. All around her, the local authorities were firing at their position, aided by what appeared to be several Overwatch members. It was a severe miscalculation that led to the newly reformed Overwatch getting the jump on them, one that Sombra was sure to get an earful for after all this was done.

 

“Get us a way out, now!” Reaper’s angry voice rasped over the comm, and across the atrium they fought in. Sombra scowled and looked around, before spotting a room that looked like it housed the main server and power grid.

 

“I’m on it!” Quickly she translocated clear across the battlefield, before enabling her suit camouflage and running for the door. She didn’t see the focused gaze that had followed her, or the silent form that crept behind. 

 

Sombra quickly hacked the door and yanked it open, running into the room. She wasted no time in uploading a virus into the server, and readying an EMP blast to wipe out the guard’s comms, and their weapons guidance systems. She brought up a map and scoured it for a way out, keeping an eye on the EMP charge, then stilled. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was behind her. 

 

Sombra whirled and saw the Overwatch cyborg there, blade ready. As soon as he was spotted, the cyborg leaped at her, bringing the blade up.

 

Sombra fired the partially charged EMP before she realized what she’d done. There was a sound, the aborted start of a scream before the lights on the suit went dead. With a yell, she ducked to the side as the man’s momentum carried him into the now dark server hub behind her, crashing against it with unforgiving force before he crumpled to the ground. Sombra jerked back from him, but he made no move for her, or any move at all, staying on his side with an arm pinned beneath him and his head pressed against the ground. Sombra took another step back before looking around her. The server and power grid had been knocked out, and would take time to come back online. She whirled and looked at the door. Great. It was closed, and therefore had been locked before loss of power. 

 

“Reaper! Widowmaker! I’m trapped in the server room. That cyborg--” Finally his name clicked in her mind. “Genji, he followed me in here. He’s down right now but I can’t get out.” There was no answer. Scowling, she tapped the comm piece in her ear before pulling it out. It was dead too. Sombra glared at the cyborg before stalking to the door, pressing her ear against it. The sounds of fighting had diminished somewhat. She better not have been left behind.

 

Another sound caught her ear, and at first she thought she was imagining it. It was a strange gurgling sound, like someone choking. Sombra pulled away from the door and spun looking for the source of the noise. At once, her eyes fell on the still immobile form of the ninja on the ground. It was coming from him. Sombra glanced between him and the door, considering ignoring it, but curiosity won out.

 

“... Hello? You OK in there?”

 

Cautiously, she moved closer. Had the EMP knocked him out? Or perhaps he hit his head too hard? He did not answer, in any case, and made no move towards her. Slowly, Sombra knelt down, pulling out her SMG and resting it against the back of Genji’s head. She gave him a small tap, just to make sure he knew it was there, then gripped his shoulder and pulled. He was heavy, and his joints resisted the movement with no power running through them. Sombra frowned. There was little by way of official documentation on just how much of Genji had been reconstructed, but she’d always figured it was mostly a suit. Even Reaper hadn’t exactly known, or had not bothered to share those details with her. 

 

Finally Genji’s body fell towards her, joints groaning at the forced movement. He settled heavily on his back, but said nothing. That noise grew louder. Apprehension rose in Sombra’s chest, and she leaned forward until her ear was against Genji’s face plate. The sound filled her ears. It was choking, pained, panicked gasping, and an underlying wet gurgle that rode on every sound he made. 

 

“Oh mierda.” Sombra quickly dropped the gun and moved her hands up to his face plate, feeling around for the catch. There! She pressed it quickly and it let out a small hiss as it released, and she lifted it away. 

 

Sombra wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. Under the heavy scarring, Genji’s face was red, rapidly going purple. His eyes had become bloodshot, and in them she could see his surprise, and his horror. Tears were streaming from his eyes, perhaps a reaction to his pain, perhaps to his fear. Panic hastening her movements, Sombra undid the latch for the lower face plate. Instead of more scarred skin, Sombra saw a molded rubber guard that covered his nostrils, and from them tubes that ran down his jaw and became integrated with the rest of the machinery. His lower jaw looked like a prosthetic, and she could see the muscles of his cheeks and what little was visible in his neck work to try and open it. With no mouth plate to stifle the noises, the gasps and chokes were now painfully audible, making her own breath catch, and her own chest ache in sympathy. He still couldn’t breathe, and Sombra suddenly remembered that unnatural stillness that had caught her attention. She turned and stared at his chest. No movement. She planted both her hands on it, yet could feel nothing but a faint tremor as Genji struggled to breathe with muscles that were no longer there. 

 

His eyelids fluttered, and his gasps and chokes began to peter out.

 

“Oh no, shit, shit, hey! Stay with me!” Sombra cursed and pulled out her hacking overlay. A few swipes and her glove suddenly glowed as she began transferring auxiliary power from her enhancements into it. “This better be enough-- despiertes ahora!” Genji’s eyes had slid shut, and with her free hand Sombra slapped his cheek until they opened again, bloodshot and unfocused.. Not wasting any more time, she slammed her powered glove down on his chest. Lines of power bloomed from the contact, spreading across his entire body-- just enough to restart his core without feeding power into his arms and legs. The lights on his chest and shoulders began to glow a bright pink, and small lines of power ebbed across the synthetic muscle fibers on his sides. Sombra watched tensely for a moment until they began to rise and fall. She leaned forward, maintaining contact with his body to keep the flow of power going and peered into his face. 

 

“Come on…”

 

She’d scarcely gotten the words out when suddenly his head jerked, and he took in a long, gasping breath, the warm metal of his chest pressing up against her hand with the force of it. His next few wheezes were punctuated by coughs as he tried to get his breathing back under control. His mouth dropped open easily now, and his head tipped to the side as he blearily blinked his eyes, bringing Sombra into focus. She let out a shaky sigh of relief, hanging her head and breathing easier. 

 

“That was way too close.” 

 

He didn’t respond. Sombra wasn’t actually sure if he could respond. His breathing had slowed, but he looked exhausted. Even so, something kept him conscious, and wary enough to keep his gaze locked on her. There was some anger there, but tempered by confusion, and apprehension. Sombra scowled and looked away, finding an answer to the unspoken question.

 

“Hey, you surprised me, and I don’t do anything I don’t want to. You dying wasn’t in the plan.” That much was true. She hated doing things that didn’t help her, and killing off random Overwatch members absolutely didn’t help her, especially not at this point in the game. That wasn’t her primary motivation though. In truth, the idea of watching him die the way that he was, of losing so much control over his body that he couldn’t breathe? It filled her with some sort of instinctual terror, and a desire to never have to see it again. If she killed someone, she’d do it outright, and because she wanted to, but not like that. Never like that. 

 

Whatever he heard in her answer, or saw in her face, seemed to put him at ease enough to look away from her, eyes sliding shut for a moment. There was a click, and suddenly she could hear his voice on his breath, instead of just the sound of air being pushed and pulled. Even without the mouth plate, it sounded heavily modified-- obviously another one of his implants that finally came online. 

 

Sombra used her finger to bring up her overlay, drawing and tapping it against Genji’s chest to maintain contact. His eyes snapped open and he watched her warily. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Just making sure everything else turned on.” She paused, staring at list of his systems that pinged back. A shudder ran down her body. “... These systems were off for a least a few minutes, amigo. You’ll want to check with your lady-friend doctor when your pals come pick you up.” She struggled to keep the guilt out of her voice. This was his fault, she told herself. Satisfied that his vital systems were online and operational, as well as now generating their own power, she pulled her hand away. The air in the room suddenly felt freezing, especially on her palm. By comparison, Genji was a furnace. 

 

A sudden crackle alerted her to the comm lying discarded on the ground. Quickly, Sombra bent over and picked it up, slipping it into her ear.

 

“--mbra! We are leaving! Where the hell is she--” That last was obviously not directed at her. She groaned.

 

“I’m here, I’m here. I’m on my way. Ran into a little trouble of my own.” There was a pause before Reaper’s gravelly voice returned.

 

“Status?”

 

“Verde. I’ll come meet you,” Sombra added, watching as the power grid began to come online. The door popped ajar, and the sounds outside were distant. Cautiously, she eased it open and poked her head out. All clear. She had to go now, before they realized she’d been left behind. “Your friends will find you soon enough, amigo,” she called back over her shoulder. “I’m sure your AI will have no problems bringing the rest of you online.” 

 

“Wait.”

 

The raw, hoarse quality of his voice was audible even through the modifier. The sound of it shocked her so bad she actually stopped and turned, looking at the prone figure on the ground.

 

“My… my mask…” 

 

She had no time for this. They would be back any moment. And yet she walked back to him, looking down at his face. He met her gaze evenly, not begging, but not hiding how it hurt to ask either. Now that she saw all of him, his face seemed exposed and vulnerable, like a wound. 

 

Sombra knelt and picked up the mouth plate first, using both hands to lower it gently into place, Genji’s eyes never leaving her face. It clicked as it secured. The visor came next, and it latched on easily. The mouth plate shifted under her hand, a piece extending upwards to attach to the bottom of the visor, and the light blinked on. There was a deep sigh from the man, not one that she heard but one that she could feel, and she said nothing. They might have their differences, but hiding? She understood that. 

 

With a nod she stood and walked towards the entrance. He didn’t thank her, or try to stop her, but she felt his gaze on her back the whole way. Casually, far more relaxed than she felt, Sombra lifted her hand and waved over her shoulder.

 

“Hasta luego.”

 

Sombra faded from sight, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming on this adventure with me. I might explore more of this as an actual pairing, and also maybe just some interactions who knows. 
> 
> This work is pretty much unbeta'd. I wrote it in one sitting this morning with the entire goal of exploring what would happen if Sombra knocked out Genji's suit, which is also his life-support in my headcanon... I may write more for this pairing once I can develop a more cohesive story? Or at least draw more of it... yeah...


End file.
